


Time For Time Together

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: “To be fair, this is not the weirdest thing you’ve walked in on us doing.”





	Time For Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little scene that ended up not fitting in a fic I'm working on but I like it too much to not share.

“To be fair, this is not the weirdest thing you’ve walked in on us doing.” Eddie looked up at Anne and Dan when they let themselves into his apartment, pausing the Netflix documentary he’d been half watching.

Eddie was lounging topless in an ancient pair of sweatpants on the old couch he’d bought third hand off a former coworker. His left side was pressed up against the arm of the couch and his legs were half folded underneath him.

Venom in turn was mostly asleep and part way manifested around Eddie’s head and right side. Eddie’s head was inside Venom’s mouth, the roof of their mouth rested on the top of his head and their many teeth pressed his hair down against his forehead. The alien’s lower jaw was gaped open and resting against Eddie’s collarbones like a giant gaudy necklace, and their tongue was wrapped loosely around his neck. The symbiote’s right arm was curled languidly around Eddie’s torso under his arm and the gradual merge between the two of them was on full display against his side.

“Yeah,” said Dan, peeking out from behind Anne who had stalled wordlessly in the doorway keys in hand, “But it’s at least top five.”

“So... you forgot we were coming over?” Anne found her voice and stepped past the entryway, Dan following with an amused smile after closing the door behind him.

“May have, but in our defense I remembered before you got here, I just...”

“You just?”

“It’s like when Mr. Belvedere falls asleep on your lap, I just couldn’t stand up.”


End file.
